


greedy for you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Boyfriends, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, cute cute cute, fluffy smut is the best in my opinion, i wrote this instead of crying because narry is dead, sex against harrys big ass window in his new home which is worth more than my life, slight dom sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no limit to how many times a man can make love to his boyfriend in celebration"</p><p> </p><p>or the one where they christen the new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greedy for you

"So what do you think?" Harry asks his dimples popping and his face glowing as he spins around with his arms stretched out in a comical manner. Niall can't help but fond over the how happy Harry looks. How happy he's looked since Niall has landed in LA sneaking right over to the address Harry that emailed him (since the whole incident with the harassment he's been incredibly nervous when texting and calling anyone expecially Harry, he doesn't know what he'd do if anyone saw their, let's say, private, conversations, Louis says he's mad, Harry just smiled and kissed him which was all the confirmation he needed that no he wasn't mad just wary) 

"I think you've really out done yourself it's beautiful" Niall hums walking around the kitchen, which he can definitely see himself spending a lot of time in, he'd like to think he was a top class cook. "you rich twat" he giggles just to tease because really did Harry need another house in LA? Not really but Niall doesn't like to question his boyfriends antics. Harry fake gasps his face falling into a hurt look that Niall would of believed if he didn't know his man so well, he is an actor after all. "At least I didn't buy a haunted mansion-" it's Niall's turn to gasp and he fake glares at Harry before jumping up on the table top spreading his legs as an invite for Harry to stand in between them. 

"It is not haunted! Maybe a little old with an interesting history but definitely not haunted" he huffs crossing his arms jumping slightly as Harry's hands grip his thighs his thumbs slightly caressing his inner thighs where they're more meaty. 

"Whatever you say baby" Harry grins leaning forward to kiss at Niall's sunburned nose- he's still not used to the LA heat but Harry finds it adorable that he still burns. 

"At least I didn't buy a piece of string for a thousand dollars-" he's cut off by Harry's hand covering his mouth. 

"I thought we agreed to not talk about it anymore, plus it was an important piece to my outfit it completed the entire look- baby licking my hand won't make me pull it away I'm not scared of your saliva" Harry chuckles as Niall pouts putting his tongue back in his mouth. It was worth the try. Harry pulls his hand away wrapping his arms around his tiny waist instead. "It doesn't bother you because you're nasty" Niall says scrunching his nose playfully as a smirk crosses Harry's face "why would it bother me when I've literally had my tongue up your as-" 

"don't you dare finish that sentence" Niall blushes cutting Harry off with a small slap on his toned chest. Harry licks his lips, bantering with Niall is his favourite thing in the world teasing him is a close second. "Or what?" He challenges raising his eyebrows as Niall huffs again "I'll push you in your unnecessary large pool" which makes Harry laugh loudly his face hiding in Niall's neck his hands still rubbing at just thighs. 

"Will you jump in after me? We can remake yesterday's events" Harry whispers his lips finding Niall's ear as he kisses across it and no this is definitely the wrong time to think about yesterday when they finally reunited and ended up having sex in Niall's pool.. and his kitchen and then his shower. "H-Harry" Niall mumbles his hands gripping Harry's short hair his fingers tangling in the small curls beginning to develop as Harry sucks a love bite into his sweet spots. 

"So baby this is our new home" Niall hasn't got it in him to correct Harry the butterflies in his tummy are too strong " and we should keep tradition yeah christen this place?" Niall is numb as Harry bites down on his bottom lip shocked that the atmosphere went from playful to sexy in seconds. "By doing what?"

Harry looks into Niall's eyes his bottom lip caught between his teeth

"by me fucking you on every flat surface we can find" 

-

Niall pants hotly as Harry lays sensual kisses down his stomach, stopping only to murmur soft words and praises, he has the urge to run his fingers through Harry's newly short hair and pull on it gently and pet behind his ears as he sucks love bites into the smooth pale skin of his thigh but alas, Harry being Harry, meaning he's the biggest utter tease Niall has ever encountered in his life, has a firm hold of his dainty bony wrists holding his hands above his head while he paints Niall's body with loving kisses and bites. 

"come on babe" he mumbles sighing softly as Harry tongue skims along his hip bones, he's so pretty, so incredibly unethical that he doesn't look real, Niall can't up but buck his hips up into his touch, a needy gesture he hopes and prays Harry will understand means he wants more. More of his lips and tongue, more of his hands and his soothing words and skillful fingers. He needs it, has needed it for months now, he's gone so long without his boyfriends touch that he feels utterly deprived that he can't get enough of Harry and his body and just him and them together and the intimacy as Harry lays him down on his satin sheets and strips him bare. 

"Don't you recall me telling you I wanted to take my time?" Harry replies slowly pulling down Niall's tight boxers, not giving his cock any love at all as he throws the underwear to one side. "Plus we're celebrating" he wiggles his eyebrows a little making Niall snort but then gasp as Harry's fingers rub at his leaking baby pink head collecting the sticky pre cum from him. 

"Celebrating what exactly?" Niall whimpers finally gripping Harry's soft freshly washed sweet smelling hair between his fingers as Harry leans up from his knees and bending over Niall's smaller body one hand holding himself up the other he holds in front of his mouth "open" 

Niall immediately listens opening his mouth and letting Harry's thick fingers in sucking his own pre cum off as Harry watches with dark wide eyes his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Niall sucks harshly closing his eyes while doing so, he knows the effect he has on Harry he's not stupid, so he starts moaning softly his eyes opening and looking into Harry's. "slut" Harry's groans pulling his fingers out of Niall's mouth and replacing them with his mouth. 

Harry's kisses are his favourite so soft and messy but perfect and he can't help but whimper softly as his tongue runs along his bottom lip so slow and teasingly leaving a tingly sensation across the blondes soft pink skin, Niall cups Harry's face as they kiss more harshly with more tongue and moans, his legs wrap around Harry's waist so naturally as Harry's hand grip his waist moving down to grip his ass avoiding his weeping cock on purpose as he does so.  
"You never said what we were celebrating?" Niall says against Harry's lips letting him kiss him three more times simpering as he bites down on his top lip. Harry pulls away kissing down Niall's chin, along his jawline and across his freckle scattered neck. "You didn't shave" Harry points out as he takes one of Niall's nipples in his mouth and sucking slowly. He's smirking as he does so and if Niall were in another state he'd shove him off and tell him to wipe that grin off his face but he has his incredibly fit boyfriend practically going down on him the only thing he can do is whine and huff out loud breaths. "We're celebrating the new house of course " Harry says as he finishes his loving assault on Niall's nipples spreading Niall's legs wide moving down his body and kissing the skin on his thighs. 

Flashbacks of Harry absolutely ruining him in the goddamn pool of all places run through his mind and that definitely isn't helping his leaking cock. He huffs as Harry picks up his hand and kisses the tips of his fingers so lovingly it sends his heart beat into overdrive and god he falls for him all over again. He doesn't understand how Harry can go from lustful teasing to whispered dirty talk to loving gestures all in a few seconds but gosh he loves it. "there's no limit to how many times a man can make love to his boyfriend in celebration" Harry grins and before Niall can say something snarky comeback his body is getting flipped over so he's on his hands and knees his face comfortably laying on a thick pillow. "You're unbelievable" he groans but pushes his ass out arching his back a little just the way he knows will drive harry crazy. He feels the rough skin of Harry's hands run over his ass squeezing the skin and spreading the cheeks as he pleases. Niall is putty in his hands. "Not unbelievable no, I haven't had you like this is so long, not properly anyway, I want to please you darling, make you feel good" Harry whisper sensually into his ear before kissing behind his ear and down his neck wet and open mouthed. 

Niall gasps loudly as Harry's hand wraps around his neck from behind his fingers tangling in his hair before pulling his head up, it's rough and so undeniably hot that Niall feels his cock twitch in need and lust for Harry. "Do you not want me to baby?" He whispers slowly his thumb coming out of nowhere and rubbing over his slightly loose hole. Niall whines pushing back against the touch. "you're trying to kill me" 

Harry laughs softly at Niall's words removing his thumb from Niall's perineum. "Kill you? Not exactly" Niall feels teeth biting down into his ass cheek making him groan long and loud. Harry clears his throat before continuing "Ruin you on the other hand, Most definitely" he starts practically dry humping him, his thickness grinding against Niall's hole it's so hot but god he could punish Harry for teasing him like this 

"Plus there's so many rooms we've yet to christen, games room, kitchen, dining room, balcony" Harry rambles as if he's not rubbing his hard cock right against Niall's ass in the most teasing way. "I don't see why we couldn't of stayed in my perfectly good house I bought them satin sheets you like and extra pillows" Niall says as he grinds his ass back against Harry's cock earning a slight growl and a slap on his ass. "All do respect to your new house baby but I don't fancy the ghosts watching me fuck you in every room" Niall gasps stopping the slow grind of his ass against Harry's boxer clad hard cock in punishment. "My house is not haunted" Harry flips him over again so he's on his back he leans down kissing him wetly "who was the one who called me and made me stay on the phone until they fell asleep because of noises coming from the kitchen?" Harry hums smirking as Niall sends him a glare " I'll leave you with blue balls if you say another word Styles " 

Niall feels a hand on his ass and on his lower back and before he knows it he's getting lifted up. Harry seems to carry him so easily which is such a huge turn on. He feels small and protected as he wraps his thin legs around Harry's strong waist. He's put on so much muscle for his acting role that Niall can barely breath looking at him. He's so much stronger and buff and so fucking sexy that it drives Niall wild with lust over the sex appeal his boyfriend is practically oozing.

"Let's skip me fucking you until the headboard breaks and we dent the wall and ruin the sheets" Harry says and Niall feels something cold against his back he's getting held up against the window. The huge window that is so big with the most beautiful view and jesus christ they're so open anyone could see them right now. 

He grips on Harry hair pulling on the short front and baby hairs as Harry lifts him a little higher kissing him roughly and licking his taste out of his mouth. "Someone could see" he says against Harry's lips moaning loudly as Harry pulls away to bite and suck on the the sensitive spots on his neck. "Harry" he whines high in his throat grinding his cock against Harry's hard six pack to get some friction. "Stop it now" Harry all but growls as he places Niall on the floor turning him around so he's pressed against the window the absolutely stunning view making his gasp a little. He sticks out his ass and presses his hands against the glass to balance himself. "Good boy" he hears Harry mumble, two slick fingers press against his entrance making him shudder and whimper out Harry's name pushing his ass back against the teasing touch. "my good boy yeah baby?" Niall nods immediately parting his pink lips and letting out moans as Harry presses the tips of his fingers inside him thrusting them ever so slowly "good for it?" Harry asks before taking his fingers out and rubbing them against his perineum. "yes" he cries out sobbing slightly moving his hips to try and get Harry's thick long fingers back inside. His prayers are answered as Harry pushes his fingers right inside him. It burns but the slight pain feels so good he can feel himself falling forward pressing his cheek to the glass. "Oh god" he whines as Harry starts thrusting his fingers fast and hard one hand spreading his ass cheeks to get better access as he separates his two spit covered fingers slightly to open Niall up for his cock. 

"You know I'd never do this if anyone could see" Harry says leaning forward to kiss Niall's spine, his fingers slowing down "do you think I'd let anyone see us like this? See you like this?" His fingertips press against Niall's prostate and he starts his hard jabbing thrusts again causing Niall to shake from pleasure and whine and moan uncontrollably. "Fuck no, only I can see you like this princess, so I promise no one can see us" Niall muffles a small scream by leaning forward and biting his hand the pleasure Harry's fingers are giving him making him wild with want and pleasure and god he's missed this, missed the mind blowing feeling. "Fuck me" he whines his voice so high but he can't find it in him to care as Harry adds a third finger dry and god it burns and stings but it makes his eyes roll and his cock leak and his body shake and his thighs tense, he's going mad absolutely crazy. " 'm getting there beautiful be patient" Harry replies grunting lowly as Niall throws his hips back to get his fingers even deeper.

"How do you want it baby?" Niall can't even reply all he can do is breathe harshly against the window fogging it up and biting his hand to muffle his loud noises that makes him so self conscious but Harry seems to love them. "Do you want it like this? your face pressed to the glass as I fuck you? Or maybe I could hold you up and fuck you against it?" 

anything he thinks as Harry pulls out his fingers making his entrance clench down on nothing and his hands to fist against the window.  
"Or you could ride me? I'll lay back and let you fuck yourself on my cock make yourself cum from it, show me how much you've missed me?" 

Niall nods sniffling a little as he turns his head around to look at Harry "just want you Harry, need you so bad please" he whines but he's cut off by Harry lips on his, the angle hurts his neck and makes his nose bump Harry's harshly but he reaches his hand up to fist at Harry's hair pulling at it as Harry's sweet tongue invades his mouth. "I'll take care of you" Niall smiles at Harry's words nodding because he knows, he knows Harry will take the up most care of him he always has and he hopes he always will. 

"Get on with it then" he teases lowly causing Harry to glare playfully before he moves away from Niall and he's getting lifted up again without a warning his back pressed against the window his legs around Harry again. "The way you hold me is such a turn on fuck" he whimpers taking it upon himself to pull down Harry's boxers with his feet and his hand and practically moaning at the sight of Harry's thick length bobbing out of his boxers and hitting of his stomach. Harry smirks letting Niall do as he pleases for a moment. He spits on his hand, in any other situation he would cringe but right now he couldn't care less as he wraps his hand around Harry and starts slicking him up. Niall loves the groans he lets out as he starts gripping Niall's ass tighter and pressing kisses into his neck "teasing little minx"

Niall let's out a giggle at his words pressing his thumb into the slit and running his fingers down the sides tickling the vain causing harry to buck into his hand and lift him higher against the steamy window. "you're the tease in this relationship babe" Niall chuckles letting go of Harry's cock and wrapping his arms around his neck instead, he feels Harry's head press against his entrance, he pants against he brunettes lips his fingers digging into his scalp, he's forgotten how addicting Harry's cock is, how amazing it feels to get filled to the hilt by it. Long skype calls featuring pink dildos and moans behind screens are absolutely nothing compared to this. 

"yes, yes, yes, come on baby please" he whines trying to fuck himself on Harry's dick but Harry's insisting on going slow and steady one hand holding Niall up and the other guiding his cock into Niall's pink hairless entrance. 

"Since you asked ever so nicely" Harry replies through a grunt as he thrusts all 8 inches into him at once, and god it's magic. It's the absolute best feeling in the world nothing compares to this. He starts slow, thrusting gently more focused on kissing down Niall's neck and licking into his mouth to distract him from the burning pain that he can barely feel because the feeling of Harry inside him is so overwhelming he can hardly breath his senses feel jumbled and his mind is spinning and all he can think is moremoremore he wants everything harry will offer him. He let's out whimpers of "pleasepleaseplease" as he throws his head back against the glass his hands gripping Harry's strong shoulders as he tries to fuck himself down on Harry's cock. 

"so desperate" Harry says playfully as he continues the slow thrusting his hands squeezing his ass every few seconds which just adds fuel to Niall's fire. "I've missed you so much" he practically sobs as the head of Harry's cock presses right against his prostate. 

Harry's always been amazingly good at this, always knows how to hit all Niall's spots and how to make him nearly cry from pleasure, even when they were 18 and were too shy and inexperienced for anything other than simple handjobs it's always felt incredible because it's harry his Harry. "I missed you too baby, missed you so fucking much" Harry curses as he holds Niall closer to him his lips in constant connection with his neck he probably has love bites scattered all over it but he can't find it in him to care very much it all feels too good. Finally Harry begins to go faster, and he thanks god for all the long gruesome hours he spent in the gym training and building up muscle for the movie because now he can hold Niall up for so long and do positions like this he couldn't do before without his muscles getting tired and sore after only a few minutes. 

Niall cries out his hands gripping onto Harry's hair as gently as he can, moments like this is when he misses Harry's long waterfall of hair, misses holding onto it and pulling at the slight curls. He knows Harry misses it too. 

"Oh Harry" he whines his back moving up against the window as Harry's thrusts get harsher and the pleasure intensifies, "you good baby?" Harry says against his lips, they're not kissing Niall doesn't think he has the ability to even breath at the moment because Harry is here and he's holding him up and taking him in the most beautiful delicious way. "So good, so good ,always so good hazzy" the sound of Harry's balls hitting off Niall's plump cheeks is loud as he thrusts harder faster and with a purpose, Niall's eyes roll as Harry's cock gets even deeper inside him when Harry moves his legs up higher on his waist, Niall's back is becoming sweaty and the window is becoming foggy and wet with sex and love. 

"fucking hell" Harry groans as he thrusts into Niall's tight wet heat the sound of Niall's pretty keens making him more motivated as he thrusts faster changing the angle to thrust into his boys spot over and over. Niall's hand moves from his hair to just back his nails scratching down the hard muscles his feet digging into the dimples on his spine. "Harder pleasepleaseplease" Niall moans uncontrollably his back started to hurt a little as it hits off the glass but it only intensifies the pleasure, Harry growls his hands moving from Niall's beautifully plump ass to his thighs lifting them slightly so he has better access to go deeper. "Like my cock baby?" He asks through a groan his lips pressed to Niall's earlobe his hips snapping harder and harder making Niall moan louder and louder it's a ballad of beautiful noises made by their love and lust and they've never felt more connected before its absolutely amazing to feel something so strong for another soul that you can hardly contain yourself.

"I-" he cuts himself off by sobbing gently feeling tears well up in his eyes from the strong pleasure he's receiving. "I fucking love your cock" he finishes shakily staring straight into Harry's eyes fully knowing the effect it'll have on Harry to see that he's making him feel so good that his body can hardly take it. "Jesus christ Niall" he mumbles and suddenly they're moving and Niall is so out of it that he doesn't even notice until he's straddling Harry's deliciously thick thighs while harry sits on an armchair. He whines at the lack of anything inside him and lifts himself up reaching behind him to grasp the hard length in his hand. "Such a needy bottom" Harry says breathlessly chuckling as Niall drops down on his dick not waiting to adjust for a second "only for you" he whimpers back his ass hitting off Harry's thighs as he fully in gulfs Harry's cock within his tight heat. 

"you're mine" Harry whispers gripping his ass and pulling a moan from Niall ass as he begins to bounce slowly and moving his hips round and round causing his thighs to shake and his eyes to roll. Harry spreads Niall plump cheeks, the tips of his long fingers just touching Niall's entrance feeling where they're connected touching the puffy skin making Niall squeal at the sensation. "Yes" Niall whines gripping Harry's shoulders as he rolls his hips down.  
He looks into Harry's eyes, which are slightly wet with unshed tears as he let's out pretty sobs every time he drops down and Harry's cock nudges his spot so perfectly. 

"I'm gonna' cum" Niall whimpers he closes his eyes as his hips stutter lights flash under his eyelids as he bounces harder moaning loud as Harry's hand wraps around him but he hits his hand off him "no-from you" he moans high as Harry bites down on his neck "wanna' cum from you" harry slurs some sort of sentence against his neck as he begins to thrust up into Niall his hands gripping harder his breath getting rugged "look at me" the blonde immediately listens looking him straight in the eyes as he rolls his hips. "so fucking pretty" Harry mumbles to himself his thumb caressing Niall's under eye collecting the tears that are falling rapidly, the small pleasured filled sobs are music to his ears but he knows his tears are pleasure caused which in a way make him feel proud that he makes his boy feel so good . "Harder"

and Harry listens immediately gripping Niall's cute slightly chubby hips in his eyes pinching the skin with his fingers surely leaving bruises but Niall doesn't mind he craves it actually craves getting marked up by Harry, getting marked with reminders of their night. It hits him suddenly as he cums all over Harry's tummy and his own, his mouth falls open letting out a high whine of Harry's name that rocks his body and echoes round the room, his thighs shake hard his hands holding on to Harry's back scratching the skin as Harry pulls him through his high with whispered words and slow thrusting "so pretty baby, look so amazing" Niall keens at the words his head tucking into Harry's neck willing his body to stop shaking his mind still numb from the mind blowing orgasm. He continues to roll his hips the over stimulated feeling was so amazing "oh baby" Harry groaned throwing his head back guiding Niall to ride him harder "sure you're okay to go on?"he asks breathlessly accepting the kiss Niall gives him licking over his bottom lip collecting the wetness they created. "It feels so good, want you to- f-fuck" Niall can't control himself the feeling was too much but he wanted more so much more "-want you to cum in me please"

Harry groans finding the extra strength he has in him to lift Niall's dainty body up and turning him around so he's sitting on the chair taking Harry's previous position, and for fucks sake he's the absolute must beautiful being Harry has ever seen prettier than any sunset he's witnessed better than any mediocre model, he's Niall and he's his. He's flushed cheeks and neck freckles, he's pale skin and round soft hips, he's beautiful eyes and pink lips begging to be bitten and kissed, he's beautiful. Harry thinks it's such a bad time to be having an emotional moment because Niall is whining and groaning spreading his legs covered in his own cum and begging for Harry. For him can you believe? Someone like Niall actually loves him and craves him.

"Hush baby" his cock is just begging for release as he grips Niall's pretty legs biting his lip to stop the moan he wants to release at the sight of love bites scattered across his pale hairless thighs. He throws them over his shoulder gripping the back of the chair and practically folding Niall in half almost cumming as Niall grips his cock guiding it into his flushed pink stretched hole.

"Fuck me" Niall breathes out reaching up to pet Harry's hair and grip at it. So Harry thrusts fast, biting his lips and Niall feels like he's dying, dying from pleasure and Harry and everything. He let's out loud  "uh uh uh's" every time Harry thrusts in his head thrown back against the armchair,his back is starting to ache with this position but he honestly couldn't care less because it feels all too good.

Harry feels his orgasm build up fast as he dicks inside Niall faster and deeper than ever, this position is magical. Niall is on the borderline of screaming and grips Harry's hand to bite down on his thumb a habit he does when he gets conscious of his loudness but Harry loves it. "you know I love it when you scream for me princess" he says  taking his thumb out Niall's mouth, bringing his hands down to grip his hips pulling them up even higher and pounding into his boy whilst Niall letting out a sobs, Harry grunts out curses before finally hitting his high.

"Oh god baby" he moans through plump lips fucking into Niall's body slowly cumming inside him his eyes rolling as pleasure washes over him. Niall pants letting out whimpers at the over sensitivity as Harry crashes down onto him panting into his neck as Niall does the same, be brings his legs down off Harry's shoulders wrapping them around his waist instead, a sharp pain making him moan as the action causes Harry's cock to move inside him once again. "I love you so much" Harry pants kissing at the slowly developing love bites on the petite blondes neck. Niall pushes back Harry's hair out of face rubbing his thumb over the slight stubble on his sharp jaw " I love you more" 

Harry smiles kissing Niall's sweaty forehead before getting off him before he crushes his little body. It's so peaceful and feels so intimate as Harry lifts Niall up- he still hasn't pulled out yet, which makes Niall jump at the feeling of Harry's limp cock in his pink puffy well and truly fucked hole. "Shh baby" Niall listens and smiles as Harry lays him down on the sheets of his clean bed he's so thankful that they didn't make a mess of it. He giggles as Harry kisses him gently before pulling out as slow as he can, he knows Niall is hyper sensitive and doesn't want to hurt him in any way he winces as Niall whines lowly his nails digging into Harry's arms until he's out and Niall falls against the bed in exhaustion "fuck look at you" Harry mumbles taking in the sight of Niall laying boneless underneath him, he looks so gorgeous and pleased and looked after he can't help but fall for him a little more. 

He pulls Niall gently towards him before leaning down on his knees spreading his pale legs. He's faced in full sight of Niall's pink open hole dripping with his cum, it's so incredibly hot that he can't help it really when he leans forward and licks around his swollen perineum lapping at the cum slipping down his thighs he doesn't even care about the salty taste he's more focused on the way Niall's thighs clenched around his head and the feel of his hands gripping at his hair pulling a little harshly. "Harry" he moans softly his chest rising and falling fast due to his harsh pants. Harry continues until he feels Niall's thighs begin to shake and his back starts arching as Harry fucks his tongue into him over and over. He stops kissing over his entrance and thighs just to hear his beautiful giggle before he lays down beside him pulling Niall close as he can to his body their chests flushed together their giddy hearts racing with love are still pounding. "You know a tissue could of cleaned me up" Niall whispers not wanting to break the moment. Harry chuckles gripping Niall's knee and pulling his leg over his hip, he has better access to Niall's body this way. He wipes at the tears still prominent on Niall's cheeks his baby blues still a little red.

"Would you rather me use a tissue?" He smirks rubbing his large hand down Niall's dainty spine and ass rubbing his cheeks which have some red marks on them. It makes him smile at the sight. "Not really" Niall mumbles his cheeks tinting pink as he hides his face into Harry's neck. Harry chuckles, how did he get so lucky again? 

He wants to tell him how much he loves him how much of a good boy he is for him, how much he wants all of him, everywhere, how he wants to do absolutely everything with him wants to experience life with him. Can see himself married with three children and a few cats- they've always said they wanted cats, how if he got the opportunity to marry him right that second god he'd do it without a second thought. He loves him, loves him always, loves every single inch and every part of him.

But for now he settles for a kiss on his forehead and a cuddle hoping Niall can feel how much he loves him through his gentle gestures.

**Author's Note:**

> hi babes so I'll probably delete this soon but
> 
> hope you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments! x


End file.
